world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Conquests
Conquests are battles that require the player to control a country and conquer the world with it's allies. There are currently 5 conquests: 1939, 1943, 1950, 1960, and 1975. Honor rewards differ with each conquest. = Years 1939 - The Start of World War 2. The Axis have a greater chance of winning. Few countries have the technology to build super tanks and rocket launchers, and no country can build nukes. Recommended Countries: Japan, Nationalist Spain, Soviet Union, United States, and United Kingdom, China. 1943 - The Axis are at their greatest extent, but the Allies are ready to counterattack. The Allies have a greater chance of winning. The United States can build nuclear weapons. The world is divided into Allied and Axis powers. Recommended Countries: Germany, Italy, United States, United Kingdom, Soviet Union, Japan and Finland. 1950 - An alternate Cold War scenario, turned into a World War 3. ''All great powers can build nuclear weapons and Honor rewards are pretty high. The world is divided into NATO and WTO powers. Recommended Countries: United States, Soviet Union, France, United Kingdom, PRC, and Canada. '''1960' - Same as 1950, but with more countries for both sides, and most world powers having nukes. More areas are unclaimed, such as Africa and the Pacific. The world is divided into NATO and WTO powers Recommended countries: Soviet Union, United States, France, Greece, Germany, Italy, And the PRC 1975 - All remaining nations that survived the alien invasion are allied into the NATO-WTO Union. They must fight against the aliens which are near to world domination. There are very little land in Union control and aliens control most of the Earth, also very few surviving generals. Recommended countries: United States, United Kingdom, Germany, Soviet Union, PRC. Tips -Do not spread out your units. Attacking in groups is better. -Retreat only if key units are in trouble (e.g. major generals, a super tank, or any other costly units that are key to an invasion.) - While it may sound "evil", attacking a neutral country isn't a bad idea especially if you want more resources or a last resort. However you must be careful who you invade. For example invading 1950 Germany is a terrible idea at the start of the game due to generals stationed at many cities. On the other hand though using artilleries at cities can be a way to invade a strong neutral country since they can't fight back if your using artilleries. - Make sure you attack from both sides once your a big enough nation. Sometimes attacking from both side is the best option especially when attempting to grow your nation and seize America or Russia. -Aid your allies (if no nation is bugging you). This way you have less direct stress on your army. -Air power is key. A good air general can pave the way for your army in difficult situations. -Take out the rival countries connected to you first because if your a country surrounded by other rival countries it'll be easy to take you over. -Air power really is key, with the amount of resources you'll be getting after you've conquered a majority of the cities in the world. Using paratroopers and bombers are the best way to finish the conquest before turn 65, especially in Europe and Asia, so do upgrade your air technology to increase the bombing range. Although keeping mechanized infantry over commandos for paratroopers helps with being faster. -The best defense is offense. That way YOU are the one that controls the battlefield. However, temporary retreat is not failure. -If you capture all of a country's cities (Wiping them out essentially), all their troops and forts will disappear. With this knowledge, you can use the bombing/nuking followed by paratroopers to wipe out a country and avoid dealing with the remaining troops or defenses. --Best country to start with:The US is by-far the best country to use. It is only connected to Canada (usually an ally) and Mexico (a rival but easy to take over). It also has the biggest military and most advanced weapons. It is also the 3rd largest country in the world. ON TOP OF THAT it is the only country in 1943 to have the atomic bomb so that makes it very easy to destroy attackers and dominate close rival countries. So it is pretty easy to win as the US but if you want to be challenged then choose a country like Brazil, Israel, or even Mexico. -If you are fighting on multiple fronts, manage your money well! It can be the difference between a quick victory or the collapse of your army. - Don't strike The Soviet Union head on especially in the beginning of 1950 and 1960 because they just swarm you. -During the first ten turns, your allies play better than the enemy, so play wisely. Play wisely after the ten turns, too! -Paratroopers can't land on land mines, this is the best way to fight para spam. Also use land fortresses. -Watch out for the movements of the enemy. That way you can predict where or what they will do next, and take advantage of it. -If you can build nukes, prioritize its use like this: 1. General in city. 2. General. 3. City. 4. Other units. - In 1950 and 1960 the Soviets, The UK, France like to nuke generals especially ones on Supertanks so watch out... -Infantry and Armored Units up front, Artillery should never be leading an attack! -The most efficient combinations of troops include mobile infantry with long-range artillery, bombing with paratrooping and commandos with tanks. -The easiest way to take over a landmark/city is to attack with infantry and strong ironed units in the front a general in the back and when the city/landmark is destroyed the just drop a paratrooper in on it-and keep sending in reinforcements. -Whatever side you are on (Example:Axis in 1939) The enemy will be smarter than your allies. YOU are the most important part of your side, and YOU will decide if they win or lose. -The Japanese, the Soviets, and the Chinese seems to love using para-spam so look out for that! Aliens-Tips and Tricks -The higher the level/rank of the alien= the higher the damage, and the harder it is to destroy. The horizontal warships seem to have increase health and damage compared to it's counterparts! -Upgrade your artillery! Artillery does more damage than any other type of troop to the Aliens, and it is long ranged. -Use as many artillery generals as possible. -The strongest countries are: the US, then Russia, Japan, China, and then Germany. -Start as a country with a large gold and iron output, and a country that can produce rocket artillery. (U.S., Russia, China, Australia, Germany, France, etc.) -Retreating isn't worth the risk, better to just reinforce your lines! -Aliens can spawn in cities, but will sometimes take a while. So if a city is empty, but there is other aliens by it, don't paratroop, the aliens will take it out. Wait for your troops to get to the city. -Ion Cannon is expensive, but worth it. With a level 11 strike, you can do 115 damage to your enemy! -If the US is your enemy then you should defend the part it is most like to attack because it will build up it's defense then create a bunch of VERY strong troops then just destroy.(So just be the US) -Use Rocket artillery, if possible, because it can attack the enemy without retaliation, and it can hit up to 3 targets at once. *Careful to move units out of the was, though. The area of attack may damage your own units* -Nuke high level alien warships! Don't waste resources on saving allies! -During the 1943 Campaign, when playing as the Soviet Union, do not let Japan take China. If this occurs and your fighting Japan head on, Japan will spam light infantry units, overwhelming what you have. Ways to defend against or attack strong countries. -If you want to invade the US then you should take over a country near Alaska. Then enter through alska, take over Canada then attack the US with everything you got. The US is very resilient. - If u want to take out The PRC preferably build up nukes and nuke their important cities like Chongking, Nanking And Changchun etc. And paratroop into their cities...